Love and Rainbows
by Secrets of the Fall
Summary: Sequel to "Kiss Me." A continuation of Klaine adventures with lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

**So I'm pretty much obsessed with Klaine, and their taking over my life, so I'm going to write about their adventures. **

**This is a sequel to my other one shot (Kiss Me), so if you didn't read that yet you should so you understand what's going on here :D**

**I don't own Glee…if I did this wouldn't just be happening in my mind.**

**May Klaine be with you 3**

Love and Rainbows

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

After the common room last night, Blaine wasn't entirely sure what was going on. It was true that he loved Kurt, and that his feelings were reciprocated but what did it all mean?

"Blaine?" a voice called from the hallway.

He was taken out of his stupor, and realized that Kurt had been knocking at his door for a couple minutes now. He got up, and when he opened the door he was speechless. He stared into the blue abyss that was Kurt's eyes, and his brain was quickly reduced to fluff.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked, his voice tinged with hope.

Blaine managed a nod, and held his door open for the sophomore.

Kurt walked inside the dorm and glanced at the bed, the chair, and the floor, before he settled for the bed thinking what's the worst that could happen after their impromptu makeout session last night?

Blaine shut the door, and remained motionless. He looked at Kurt with so much want that it hurt.

The junior patted the bed , and once Blaine had settled into the space next to him he asked, "What were you doing?"

"I was thinking about you," Blaine responded breathily. He was amazed that Kurt had this affect on him, and he wasn't sure how to do anything anymore.

"You seem to be breaking a record," Kurt joked while his heart strained against his rib cage.

Blaine smiled and replied, "I was thinking about what you are."

This confused Kurt, and all he could do was stare at the junior questioningly.

"I'm sorry, that didn't make any sense," the older boy apologized.

"It's okay, what do you mean?" Kurt responded gently.

"I'm guess I don't know how to act around you. You do something to me that completely catches me off guard, and then I can't think and I'm reduced to a sticky wet puddle."

Kurt felt like he was being pulled in two different directions all at once; on the one hand, he was giddy that he reduced Blaine to a sopping mess, but on the other hand he felt bad because the junior looked like he was really struggling with this. He twined their hands together and said, "you do the same to me."

Blaine looked down at their hands before smiling at Kurt and replying, "I think we're both on the same page then."

* * *

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
'Cause your heart has a lack of colour and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later 'Cause we wasted all our free time alone_

The next morning, both boys found themselves in class thinking of the other. They realized what they had was nothing short of teenage love; they couldn't sleep or eat, and every time they had to part ways, they felt this impending gloom settle through their bodies.

Kurt was attempting to listen to his English teacher explain the different forms of writing, but he couldn't concentrate and flushed bright red when he noticed he was writing 'Kurt + Blaine 4ever' in his notebook. He quickly turned the page, but not before a blond boy named Mike caught his eye and winked.

"Boys, would you like to let the rest of the class in on your joke?" their teacher asked as she gave them a disapproving look.

Kurt shook his head while Mike held back a chuckle and said, "no, I think we're good."

The woman continued to eyeball them for the rest of the class, and Kurt gave an audible sigh of relief when he reached the hallway. He was immediately surrounded by dark Blazers, and he had to push his way through so he could find Blaine.

At that moment, a hand wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled him backwards. He started struggling, but stopped when he saw the familiar eyes and let himself mold to the other boy.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt shivered, and snuggled closer to the junior until he was practically standing on his shoes. "I thought about you all morning," he replied.

Blaine smiled and held the sophomore to him while he said, "is that all you've been thinking about?"

Kurt flushed and remained quiet, while he focused on how Blaine's arms were wrapped around him and his lips were pressing light kisses along his neck.

The duo forgot that they were standing in the middle of an emptying hallway, and were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice that the sun's rays were reflecting off the glass window to envelop them in a soft cocoon of warmth and safety.

* * *

**So I wasn't planning on writing this, but like I said Klaine has taken over my mind and created a nice home there. If I continue this, I'll publish it under this story :D  
**

**The song segments were "Vanilla Twilight" and "Rainbow Veins" by Owl City.**

**For those of you reading my multi-chapter fic "A Journey," I am not neglecting that and chapter 8 will be up Monday.**

**Only a few more weeks till Spring everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

**So it looks like I'll be continuing these Klaine fluffs :D**

**I don't own Glee…if I did there would be an episode every single week.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Love and Rainbows-Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the sidewalk outside their dorms Friday night. There was a light snow, and it settled in their hair and clung to their coats.

"I've been thinking," Blaine started looking at the younger boy.

Kurt smiled and taking Blaine's hand said, "oh no, I'm going to go warn everyone."

The older boy nudged him and said, "I want to sing with you."

"Right now?" Kurt asked.

"Right now," Blaine replied. He took a few steps back, and looking at Kurt began to sing:

_When the winds come and they blow  
When the rains turn to sleet and snow  
When the waters rage at the sea  
Bitter cold but you warm me_

Kurt met Blaine's hazel eyes as both boys sang the chorus:

_Only you, only you  
It's for you, I walk through a storm  
It's for you, I lay me down  
It's for you, I walk through a storm  
It's for you, I lay me down_

Blaine gestured for Kurt who began to sing the next verse, and held the older boy's hand:

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
When you call I'll be right there  
I'll turn my world right around for you  
Don't you see? Don't you see I'm here?  
For you, for you...  
_

Blaine smiled as he joined Kurt for the chorus once more, and they finished the song as the snow fell harder around them:_  
_

_Only for you, I walk through a storm  
Only for you, I lay me down  
Only for you, I walk through a storm  
Only for you, I lay...  
I lay...  
Only for you..._

_Only for you, I walk through a storm  
Only for you, I lay me down  
Only for you, I walk through a storm  
Only for you, I lay me down  
_

"I think that we should go inside," Blaine said in reference to the white snow blanketing the sidewalk.

"Lead the way," Kurt said smiling.

The boys walked inside, and felt the heat wash over their faces. They took the stairs two at a time laughing with happiness from their recent duet, and found themselves on Blaine's bed tangled up together.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine whispered against the younger boy's lips. He felt the sophomore shift slightly, and was overcome with emotion as the younger boy planted soft kisses to the side of his neck.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed into the older boy's collarbone. The emotion he felt didn't seem real, and he struggled to cope with the reality of the situation. Here he was in Blaine's bed with said boy curled around his body, and he was letting him kiss his neck. This was like one of his dreams only better because if he woke up, he might find Blaine actually sleeping next to him.

They stayed wrapped up together until Blaine's roommate walked in, and promptly ruined the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just needed to get my, uh…" the boy trailed off, as Blaine untangled himself from the younger boy who was blushing furiously.

"It's okay Scott," Blaine apologized.

Kurt hid his face in the older boy's shoulder as he waited for his roommate to leave, and tried desperately to calm his racing heart.

When they heard the door click Blaine said, "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't know that he would come in, he was supposed to be doing a project in the library with some other students."

"It's okay," the younger boy replied smiling.

"What should we do now?" Blaine asked changing the subject.

Kurt took the older boy's hand in his, and was silent for a few moments while he thought of what they could do.

Before he could answer, Blaine covered his mouth in a kiss and moved closer to him.

"Or we could do that," Kurt said after they separated.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Blaine replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

Kurt laughed and said, "let's go downstairs and play the piano."

"Although I don't object to the piano, why now?" Blaine asked.

"It was a spontaneous decision," Kurt replied, as he jumped off the bed.

The older boy followed suit, and after catching the sophomore in one more kiss they headed downstairs.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 :D**

** Chapter 3 will continue in a fluff like fashion with piano playing, Warblers, and of course Klaine kisses!**

** The song that they sang was "It's For You" by the Fray.**

** Lots of love and rainbows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Once again these adventures are complete fluff, with minimal plot. If you're looking for plot check out "A Journey." **

**I don't own Glee…if I did the show would never end.**

**Enjoy 3**

**

* * *

**

Love and Rainbows-Chapter 3

_Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
_

Blaine on the piano wasn't something that Kurt could ever get used too. They had spent an hour in the common room, and the younger boy had made a mental note to bring Blaine down to the same room again.

They were currently laying across Kurt's bed doing their homework. At least, that's what they would say if someone walked in at that moment, because homework was the last thing they were doing.

Both boys were pressed together, and engaged in marking each other with their lips. Kurt couldn't believe he had Blaine all to himself, and the older boy couldn't believe he was laying in Kurt's bed.

Kurt mumbled something into the older boy's shoulder, and Blaine pulled back to ask, "did you say something?"

"How did you learn to play the piano like that?"

"I had a private tutor when I was younger."

"You're amazing."

Blaine flushed and hid his face in Kurt's chest while he said, "thank you, but you saw me play when we sang "Baby it's Cold Outside."

"Yeah but that was a really small part you did."

"I guess you're right," Blaine said mulling the younger boy's words over in his head.

Kurt put his arms around the older boy, and pressed his face into his hair wishing that he hadn't gelled his curls down. "Let's go get some coffee," he whispered.

"We always get coffee," Blaine responded.

"So? It's like our trademark," Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed at the younger boy's remark, and sat up next to him.

"Hey!" Kurt complained at the space between them.

"You're the one who wanted coffee," Blaine said smiling as he helped the sophomore up.

Kurt pretended to scowl, and grabbed Blaine's hand as they made their way down the stairs.

They passed Wes and David, who gestured to their linked hands and smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and held the door open for Kurt. They walked to the older boy's car, and began their journey to their favorite coffee shop five minutes from Dalton.

Five minutes later, they walked into the shop, and Kurt went to find a table while Blaine ordered their drinks. He chose a window seat so they could look at the setting sun, and so Blaine's eyes would light up from the sun.

"I told you that you didn't need to pay," Kurt said when Blaine came back with their orders.

"Oh stop, you can pay the next time," the older boy replied smiling.

Kurt looked at the receipt, made a face, and said jokingly, "if that's how much coffee costs these days, I'm not sure I want too."

The older boy laughed at Kurt's response and said, "that's alright. I would buy the world for you."

Kurt was left speechless from Blaine's words, and he let go of his coffee so the temperature would decrease. He looked at the older boy under his lashes, and melted right there on the floor.

If the other customers in the store were paying any attention to the two boys by the window, they would have noticed that the whole situation seemed a little like a movie. The sun was casting shadows along the table and floor, and Blaine's eyes met Kurt's with so much intensity, that it was easy to understand why the younger boy now resembled a puddle.

Kurt slowly put himself back together, and taking a deep breath said, "you make it difficult to think, or do anything for that matter."

"Is that why you were opening and closing your mouth like a fish moments before?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt pressed his lips into a frown, but it was short-lived as Blaine pouted at him from across the table.

"I will try to allow you to think when your around me," the older boy explained thoughtfully.

Kurt laughed and said, "that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Is it supposed too?"

The younger boy laughed again and whispered, "I love you."

Blaine's eyes grew soft as he replied, "I love you too, Kurt."

The sophomore took the last sip of his coffee and felt his heart swell, while Blaine moved to stand up. "Ready to face the cold again?" the junior asked taking Kurt's hand.

"Not at all," came the reply.

As they drove back to Dalton, Blaine noticed the younger boy grinning and asked, "why are you smiling?"

Kurt looked at him in the dark and said, "I've been thinking about us, and honestly my life would suck without you."

* * *

**Can you believe that this is what goes on in my head?**

**The song segment was "My Life Would Suck Without You," by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Lot's of love and rainbows 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

**Chapter four is up and running :D**

**I do not own Glee…if I did Kurt and Blaine would get together through a duet!**

**Enjoy 3**

Love and Rainbows-Chapter 4

* * *

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were currently in the older boy's room finishing their impromptu duet that afternoon before Warbler's practice.

"I think we should sing that today," Blaine said catching his breath.

"You mean during practice?" Kurt asked from the bed.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun."

"Would Wes and David be okay with it?"

"I don't think they would mind, and besides we haven't had a lot of fun during practice lately," Blaine replied as he joined Kurt on the bed.

"You're right."

Blaine smiled, and captured the younger boy in an embrace before pressing his lips to his cheek. Kurt leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Almost time for practice," Blaine answered.

Kurt lifted his head up and smiled before leaning in, and silencing the older boy with his lips. His hands reached around Blaine to press him closer to him, and he sighed into the kiss as he felt the junior's lips part.

All of a sudden, Kurt was being lowered into the pillows, and he let out a gasp as he felt lips on his neck. He kept his eyes open briefly before closing them again as Blaine kissed his collarbone, and laid his head down to listen to his heartbeat. Their hands twisted together and Kurt breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied as he lifted his face to seal their lips in another kiss.

When Kurt could talk again he choked, "my heart."

Blaine smiled but put on a concerned face, as he put his hand to Kurt's heart and said, "it's beating pretty fast."

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied, "it might run away on me if we keep this up."

The junior took his hand off Kurt's chest and cupped his cheek instead before replying, "if it does, I'll catch it."

Kurt smiled as he said, "well you better start in the rehearsal room, since that's where we should be right now."

Blaine glanced at his clock before sitting up, and holding out a hand for Kurt. After they finished getting ready, they flew down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey you two," Wes said sarcastically as the duo took their seats.

"Sorry, we were practicing," Blaine replied.

"Don't want to know the details," David commented.

"Not like that," Kurt argued. "Blaine and I would like to do a small duet today."

Wes narrowed his eyes while David raised a brow, but they were cut short by cheers from the other members.

"Let them do it," a freshman exclaimed from the sofa. His comment was echoed by a few other boys, until Wes and David sighed and gestured for Kurt and Blaine to begin.

The duo made their way to the front of the room, and smiled at each other as Blaine took the first verse:

_Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone _

Kurt took over, and walked over to an empty sofa as he sang:

_New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say_

Blaine joined Kurt for the chorus, and walked over to the sophomore on the sofa. While they sang the second half of the chorus, they leaned in until their lashes touched:

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life _

Kurt's voice faded away as Blaine sang the next couple lines:

_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado _

Then the sophomore stood up, and moved to the back of the room as he took over. Blaine followed him across the room, and Kurt nudged his shoulder while he sang before taking off again and ending up behind Wes and David:

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about  
_

Kurt smiled at Blaine, as he slowly made his way back to the junior:

_When you're happy like a fool  
Let it take you over  
When everything is out  
You gotta take it in _

They began the chorus again, and sang to each other:

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life _

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life  
_

The two boys sang the next verse together. Kurt sang the first word while Blaine sang the first line, afterwards they alternated between the lines and words:

_Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cuz hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about  
_

They danced around the sofa as they picked up the chorus again, and most of the Warblers were quietly singing along:

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life_

_Oh yeah  
Good, good life  
Good life  
Ooh  
_

Blaine walked around the sofa to stand in front of Kurt and sang:

_Listen  
My friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado  
_

Kurt smiled, and reached for the older boy's hand as he closed the song:

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about _

The duo turned to face the other boys, and were elated when their was a chorus of cheers and clapping.

"You were amazing," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled, and turned his face to catch the older boy in a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**This is a bit longer than the others, but Klaine had to sing!**

**The song was "Good Life" by One Republic.**

**Love and Rainbows everyone 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another round of Klaine adventures!**

**I don't own Glee…unfortunately.**

**Enjoy 3**

Love and Rainbows-Chapter 5

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

Kurt was in his bathroom Saturday afternoon finishing his moisturizing routine. He had gone home that weekend to spend time with his family, but he realized last night just how much he missed Blaine.

There had been an impending silence that was hard to come by at Dalton, and the sounds of sleeping boys were vacant.

More than once he found himself walking to the kitchen because he couldn't take the loneliness, and his father had asked him what was up when he didn't reply to Finn's comment with a witty comeback.

Halfway through the night, his chest was shot through with pain, and he called the junior around midnight to hear his voice.

The last thing he remembered was Blaine's voice floating through his phone, and the softness of his sheets around him.

After he finished in the bathroom, he picked up his phone to see a new message from his boyfriend.

Smiling, he typed a quick response and skipped to the other side of the house where his father and Carole were busy baking heart healthy desserts.

"Hi guy," Kurt exclaimed when he entered the kitchen.

Burt and Carole exchanged a confused glance but turned to the excited boy in front of them to say, "Hi Kurt, what are you up to?"

"Well Blaine just text me to say he's headed this way, is it okay if he stays here for a bit?"

"Yeah that's fine," Carole replied saving her husband from an embarrassing ordeal.

Kurt looked at the two adults suspiciously and asked, "are you okay dad?"

Burt nodded and said, "I'll want to meet this boy when he comes in."

Kurt felt a blush creep up his cheeks, and gave an inaudible response before leaving the room.

"I'm not kidding," his father called.

"Okay dad," he replied as he disappeared in his room again.

He didn't know when Blaine would be coming so he focused on cleaning his already perfect room. He was giddy with excitement, and he couldn't wait for the older boy to be there.

"Blaine," he whispered to himself. He loved that name, and saying it brought a whole mix of feelings to his heart.

He straightened the sheets and fluffed the pillows, then replaced the hand towels in the bathroom, and put the last of his cream away.

After what felt like a century the doorbell rang, and he raced to go answer it.

He unlocked the latch, and fumbled with the door. Finally he opened it, and found Blaine standing outside.

The junior gave a breathtaking smile, and looked at the breathless boy before him.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, panting slightly.

"Hi to you too," Blaine replied amused.

Kurt hadn't noticed his father come up behind him so when his boyfriend's manner changed from happy to serious, he got scared.

Burt placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "hi Blaine, my name is Burt Hummel, how are you?"

"I'm good Sir, how are you doing?" Blaine replied as he stepped forward to shake his hand.

"I'm doing well, I hear you'll be spending the day with my son," the man said letting the junior into the house.

"Yes Sir," he replied.

Kurt stood in between them, and wasn't sure if he was annoyed with his dad or amused at their formality.

"Dad," Kurt warned.

Burt looked from his son to the older boy, and lessened his posture slightly.

"Go on, and call if you want or _need_ anything," he said with special emphasis on the word 'need.'

Kurt pushed Blaine upstairs, and quietly shut the door behind them. He turned around, and let out a cry of surprise when he found the junior standing right behind him.

"Stalk much?" he asked joking.

"Only you," came the reply.

Kurt folded Blaine in his arms, and they stood together for a few moments.

"I missed you, even though I saw you yesterday," the younger boy mumbled into Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled and held tighter to his boyfriend as he replied, "I missed you too."

Kurt pulled away and pressed his lips to the junior's cheek, before moving to his mouth and letting sparks fly.

He led him to the bed, and they sat half tangled in the other.

Kurt sat frozen as he felt fingers slowly caress his cheeks, and then move down to his neck and shoulders to wrap around his back.

His lips tingled as Blaine leaned in closer, and he lost himself in the older boy's breathing until their lips met slowly.

They continued to explore each other through the rest of the evening, only stopping for dinner, and as Blaine molded their hands together, Kurt didn't think there was any way to make the night any better.

* * *

**There was a little angst in this chapter, but they always end happy cuz this is fluff!**

**I'm a little obsessed with Owl City, so the song segment in the beginning was "Vanilla Twilight."**

**Lot's of love and rainbows 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

**Here comes another Klaine adventure :D**

**I don't own glee…however, I can dream.**

**Enjoy!**

Love and Rainbows-Chapter Six

* * *

"Butter pound cake."

Blaine looked up from the dessert book he was flipping through, "What?"

Kurt laid his book down on the counter and pointed to the recipe, "Right there."

Blaine skimmed down the list of ingredients, "That's what you were looking for right?"

Kurt gave an excited nod, and turned towards the cabinets lining the walls to gather the necessary baking supplies.

Burt had unwillingly given Kurt and Blaine the key to the kitchen that afternoon, and they were going all out with their freedom.

"Can you get that glass pan-?" Kurt gestured to the pan Blaine was currently holding, and placed a bag of flour and some sugar down, before opening the refrigerator in search of eggs and milk.

"It says to preheat the oven to 345 degrees," Blaine read. He walked over to the stove and made the adjustments while Kurt was looking at a variety of measuring cups. In a daring move, he slowly made his way over to where the younger boy stood and whispered, "The stove is all set."

Kurt turned around with a smile on his lips, "Good, we can start mixing the dry ingredients." He leaned forward slightly, a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes, and right before their lips met, he slid to the side and began cracking an egg.

Blaine stood dumbfounded for a moment before staring at his boyfriend incredulously, and with a smirk plugged the blender into an outlet. "_Two can play at that game," _he thought.

Kurt was busy measuring the correct amount of flour. He was careful not to meet Blaine's eyes, as he might burst out laughing from his tease moments before. He was just about to press the button to mix the food, when he glanced up and saw Blaine standing beside him.

"Let me get that," Blaine said softly, his fingers brushing along Kurt's skin as he moved to occupy the space that the latter boy had previously owned.

As the loud noise filled their ears, Kurt leaned nonchalantly against the counter, his skin on fire, holding the bowl of liquid ingredients to pour into the mixer when Blaine was finished.

A silence filled the room, and Blaine stepped back to take the bowl from the younger boy, but Kurt moved past him and slowly poured in the mixture.

The stove beeped, ready to bake, and Blaine left Kurt's side to spray the bottom of the baking pan. His heart hammered at their little game, and he smiled in spite of himself. He placed the cookware next to Kurt, and waited while he upended the contents of the mixer into the pan.

Blaine moved to place the now filled pan in the oven, while Kurt put the rest of the dishes in the sink.

"Be careful not to get burned," Kurt yelled over the rush of water.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Of course."

Kurt froze. The dishes forgotten, he shut off the tap and turned to face Blaine once again. "I didn't hear you come up behind me," he said surprised.

Blaine smiled, "You keep running away from me." His hands traced circles along Kurt's flushed skin, as his eyes danced wildly. "Why?"

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding, "Did you set the timer?"

Blaine pulled him into an embrace, "Already done," he answered. "However, you're avoiding my question."

Kurt leaned back in Blaine's arms, and in a flash of movement closed his mouth in a kiss.

Words were lost to him, as Blaine fell into the moment with a rush of emotion. His heart made giant leaps in his chest, and he could smell the remnants of baking on Kurt's skin.

"I think I waived your question," Kurt said, his lips moving against Blaine's cheek.

Their breathing was shallow, and their skin felt scorched but cool all at once.

"I think you did too," Blaine gasped, as Kurt's fingers traced his collarbone.

"How long until the cake is done?" Kurt breathed.

"Forty five minutes."

Kurt laughed, "Plenty of time."

Blaine's eyes widened, and his legs quickly turned to mush, as slender fingers traveled over his cheekbones, and lips whispered against his skin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

**Here comes another Klaine adventure!**

**I don't own glee…yup, that's all I have to say.**

**Enjoy 3**

Love and Rainbows-Chapter 7

* * *

"Are they closed?"

"They shouldn't be, but there isn't anyone here," Kurt pouted.

"Let me get closer," Blaine said.

The duo had driven to a lone specialty shop that evening in the hopes that Kurt could get started on his spring wardrobe. As soon as the building and it's vacant lot came into view Kurt's face fell, and he was immediately dejected.

"Hey, we can go do something else," Blaine said softly, trying to pull Kurt out of his misery.

Kurt perked up, "What do you have in mind?"

Blaine just grinned back, "You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me?" the younger boy replied incredulously.

"Nope," Blaine replied.

* * *

A half hour later, Blaine pulled a shocked Kurt out of the car.

"Where are we?" Kurt breathed. His eyes could barely take the scenery in fast enough, and he took a small step forward like he was afraid if he moved too fast, the landscape would disappear.

Blaine turned to him, "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," he replied unsteadily. "How did you find this?"

Blaine laughed, the sound echoing around them, "I was driving into town a couple months ago to get some new clothes, and I passed by this place."

The small meadow was picturesque, and the silence only fueled it's beauty. Kurt eyed the snow; it looked fluffy, and sparkled in the setting sun. He gazed at the trees again, icicles strained against the branches, and finished in sharp points that glittered.

Blaine felt a gloved hand enclose over his, and smiled at the simple gesture. This time, he was being pulled along deeper into the meadow, as Kurt ran laughing across the snow.

Kurt's laugh was magical, and Blaine found himself staring in awe of his happiness. In a rush of emotion, he pulled him forward and held him to his chest. Kurt let out a noise of surprise, but marveled in the warmth. Their breathing came out in shallow gasps, but slowly evened out as they stood still.

"I'm in love with you," Blaine whispered, his voice rolling off Kurt in waves. He reached up to cradle Kurt's face in his hands, and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

The warmth that they felt radiated through their bodies, and Blaine gasped as he felt his fingers tingle with the heat. Kurt deepened the kiss, and tugged him closer feeling fire. The fire was everywhere; spreading through his arms, his hair, across his cheeks, and vibrating in his lips.

They broke for air, but their lips continued to whisper together. Kurt murmured something inaudible, causing Blaine to smile, his love washing over Kurt.

"I'm surprised we didn't melt the snow," Blaine joked, his hazel eyes shining.

Kurt blinked a few times, "You and me both."

Blaine released Kurt, and slid his hand down to wrap around Kurt's. They walked slowly to a tiny trail that led into the forest, and moved deeper into the enclosure. The forest floor crunched under their feet, and soon the trail became too narrow to walk side by side.

Kurt led the way, his pace quickening around a small bend that led to a small stream. Blaine met him at the water's edge, and knelt down to run his hand through the water.

"Blaine, that's cold," Kurt cried. He bent down to pull the older boy up, his eyes wide.

"I know," Blaine replied. A semi-amused expression clouding his features as he watched Kurt dry his hand.

"What was the purpose of that?" Kurt asked his blue eyes scolding the other boy.

"I wanted to know what it felt like," Blaine said, his eyes withdrawn.

"A look around would explain that," Kurt retorted. "Now your hand's all red."

"Not the water."

Kurt stopped rubbing Blaine's hand in his, "What?"

Blaine smiled shyly, "I know what the water feels like, I wanted to know what it would feel like for you to do this."

Kurt couldn't believe it, the older boy was embarrassed! His cheeks flushed a light peach color, and his hands were shaking.

"You can ask you know," he whispered.

Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes glowing. They startled as the wind suddenly swirled around them, and a light dusting of snow drizzled over them.

Kurt closed his eyes reflexively, but the snow caught in his lashes. When he opened them again, all he could see was the shape of the wetness that clung to him. He felt a hand rest on his cheek, and a finger slowly brush away the obstruction.

Blaine laid a soft kiss on the top of his head, "I'll remember that."

* * *

**This was complete an utter fluff, but anyways, swoons at Tuesday's episode. For those who haven't seen it, GO watch! Unless you're in a different country and can't.  
**

**Love and Rainbows everyone 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's another Klaine adventure, and for some reason Sue decided to join in on the fun :D**

**I don't own glee…I'm working on it though.**

**R&R**

Love and Rainbows-Chapter 8

* * *

"That will be $10.25." Kurt watched as Blaine dug out the money from his pants pocket, and handed him the popcorn and drinks.

"Keep the change," he said with a smile.

"Wow, going to the movies is getting horrendous these days," whispered Kurt when they had found seats in the back of the theatre.

Blaine grinned, "It is a little pricey, I know."

Halfway through the movie, a movement on his right caught Kurt's eye. He turned his head slowly, and peered through the blackness to see Sue two rows down, throwing popcorn in the air, and catching it in her mouth.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, leaning into Kurt.

"I think that's Sue."

They craned their necks, trying to get a better glance, but there was no mistaking her for another woman; especially when they took in her bright orange tracksuit. Did she make those things or something? Kurt almost felt bad for her lack of fashion sense, and shivered involuntarily at the thought of ever wearing something like that.

They ignored her, getting lost in the middle of the movie, but after ten minutes, there was another disturbance.

Movie forgotten, they turned to watch a young woman speaking in hushed tones with Sue. They could tell the argument was getting heated, and just when they thought it might be dying down, Sue grabbed her soda, took off the plastic top, and dumped it's contents onto the other woman's head.

Kurt gasped, Blaine winced, and some members of the audience began to leave, their disappointed voices ringing out over the movie.

"I can't even enjoy a day out without some pig head coming in and ruining my afternoon. You should be ashamed of yourself for creating such a disturbance." The shocked woman grabbed the child that was clinging to her arm, and flew to the exit in a hurry. Sue stood, staring after her, and then turned to face the few people actually left in the theatre. "What are you looking at?" She asked, taunting a teenage boy sitting with his friends.

The boy turned chalk white, and waited until she sat back down to sip his drink. "Can't get any peace whatsoever." She continued mumbling to herself, lifting her legs to settle them over the seat in front of her, and went back to popping popcorn in her mouth. There was a shushing sound from the back, but whoever made it was cut off as Sue threw death glance in their direction.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded, and they quickly walked down the aisle with their heads down, their attention on the red exit sign a few feet away.

"Porcelain?" A voice called behind them.

Kurt closed his eyes and paused, "Porcelain's not here right now, leave a message," he exclaimed.

Blaine stared at him incredulously before pushing him towards the doors and walking out into the lobby.

They hurried, hand in hand out the door to Blaine's car, the sun leaning on their backs. "What was that?" Blaine asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What was what?"

"'Porcelain's not here right now, leave a message?'"

Kurt blinked a few times, "Oh, I just didn't feel like talking to her. She isn't the most agreeable person, if you couldn't tell."

Blaine smirked, "Oh, I could tell all right."

Kurt fiddled with the radio, "So, where to?"

"I don't know, let's just drive around for awhile, unless you have someplace you would like to stop at."

"I need to start shopping for my spring wardrobe."

Blaine felt his lips curve up at that statement, "Alright, department store it is."

* * *

"Kurt, you've tried the same pair of pants on for the last ten minutes."

"Blaine, these are not the same pair of pants." Kurt stood, folding the fifteenth pair of pants on the bench, while Blaine made a face at him. "Here, let me show you: this leg has a slight patchwork on it, while these pants have a slimmer waist; the one's over there," he said, pointing towards the clothing hanging on the door, "are a heather gray color, while the one's I have on now are a light charcoal."

Blaine smiled, "Tell me why I go shopping with you again?"

"Because you love me," Kurt answered, pressing his lips to the top of Blaine's head. "Now, I think I'll go with these, and then I just need some shirts."

They made their way over to the racks, where Kurt expertly searched for a top that would coordinate with his pants. He knew he was being watched, and if he was being honest, he was flattered.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine asked as he sidled up to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, his lips at his ear.

"I wasn't aware that I was smiling," Kurt replied smirking.

Blaine left him and circled the rack, his eyes gleaming with words unspoken.

Kurt lowered his gaze, pretending to read the wash instructions on a lace shirt, while his skin prickled with excitement. He knew, before he felt, Blaine's fingers touch his side, and he leaned into the touch. As soon as he felt a hand wrap around his back, he stepped out of the embrace and took a step to the left.

Blaine froze, his hand raised in the air as he watched Kurt nonchalantly skip towards the shoes by the wall. He smiled, glancing around before he followed, meeting the younger boy by the boots.

"I didn't see you there," Kurt said feinting surprise. He turned the shoe in his hand, "Do you think these would go good with my pants?"

"I'm not sure, should we ask someone?"

Kurt shook his head and resisted running after his boyfriend who was fast approaching an employee.

They made their way back to Kurt, who put the boot down and tried to remain calm.

"So, we were wondering if these would go with his pants," Blaine told the woman, while he winked at Kurt.

She took the pants and held them up, "Hmmm, yes I think so." Blaine coughed loudly to keep from laughing as she put them to Kurt's waist and then gasped, "They match your eyes perfectly!"

He flushed, and murmured a quiet thank you as she continued gushing over his eyes' "They remind me of this time I was at the beach, and the water was crystal clear and-"

"Thank you for your help," Blaine cut in.

She faced him, "I'm ranting aren't I? Your welcome," she finished.

Kurt watched her walk away, "I hate you," he whispered."

Blaine kissed him deeply, "No you don't."

Kurt swayed, his eyes fluttering, "God, you're right."

"Let's get out of here." Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice while they stood in line.

"Kurt?"

He turned, "Yes?"

"They do match your eyes."

* * *

**Complete fluff! **


End file.
